My First Love
by Nida Exotics
Summary: "aku Oh Sehun, denga lantang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta." /fanfic Yaoi Hunhan and EXO Couple/OOC/3Shoot/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : My First Love Part 1

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Hunhan

Others : Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Taoris, Sulay, Chenmin

Genre : Romance (maybe), school life

rate : G

Length : 1 of ?

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik tuhan YME, diri sendiri, ortu, dan SM Ent.

Summary : "aku, Oh Sehun, dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta."

WARNING! This Is Fanfic YAOI,BOYS LOVE! GAJE,ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR BERANTAKAN!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

NO BASH,NO COPAS!

a/n: annyeong, Nida bawa FF baru nih. Ini idenya murni dari otak labil nida,, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aja muncul ide bikin ff kayak begini. Harapan terbesar nida semoga readersdeul pada suka sama FF yang gajenya selangit ini. Mian kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

segitu aja bacotnya..

monggo dibaca...

.

.

.

Author POV

"aku, Oh Sehun dengan lantang menyatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta." itulah komitmen yang diucapkan oleh seorang namja tampan bernama Sehun. entah apa alasanya sehingga namja tampan itu berfikir demikian.

seperti biasanya di setiap pagi hari namja tampan itu selalu duduk manis di halte bis menunggu bis yang biasa membawanya kesekolah tercintannya.

setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya bis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya datang juga. suasana di dalam bis masih cukup sepi mengingat ini masih pagi untuk pergi ke sekolah. namun karena hari ini Sehun mendapat tugas piket kelas,maka mau tidak mau ia harus pergi pagi. bis yang ditumpanginya perlahan mulai melaju.

"ajjeossi, hentikan bisnya, Ajjeossi!" seru seorang namja yang tengah berlari mengejar bis yang mulai melaju itu.

"ajjeossi, hentikan bisnya." Teriaknya lagi.

" mian ajjeossi, bisakah kau hentikan bisnya?" Tanya Sehun. Perlahan bis itu berhenti dan terlihatlah sesosok namja memasuki bis. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"gomawo ajjeossi." Ucapnya seraya mebowkan tubuhnya dan mulai mengeluarkan ID Cardnya.

"lain kali jangan terlambat lagi." Ucap ajjeossi supir bis tersebut.

"ne, mianhae." Ucapnya sekali lagi dan setelahnya ia mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Sehun.

**Author POV End**

**Sehun POV**

Namaku Oh Sehun., aku sekolah di SM High School. Sekolah yang sangat terkenal itu. Aku siswa di jurusan seni khususnya dance. Kenapa? Karena aku sangat suka menari. Yaa~ walaupun aku tidak terlalu pintar dalam hal akademik tapi aku cukup berbakat dalam hal menari. Aku juga memiliki cukup banyak fansgirl dan fansboy di sekolahku ini. walaupun aku masih ditingkat 1.

Selain pintar dalam menari wajahku juga sangat tampan. Seperti pernyataan yang kubuat sebelumnya, aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Meskipun banyak yeoja bahkan namja menyatakan cintanya padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya.

Kalian tahu mengapa aku membuat pernyataan seperi itu? Itu karena dulunya aku sering melihat temanku yang sering menangis karena cinta. Selain itu dia juga mengatakan bahwa cinta itu menyeramkan.

Tapi akhir-akhir ini Kai sering sekali menjodoh-jodohkan aku dengan Suho hyung, padahalkan dia sudah kuanggap hyungku sendiri. Kai itu sahabatku sekaligus teman dia itu sangat ceroboh tapi dia itu sangat baik padaku. Yah terkadang juga sangat menyebalkan.

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya aku pergi pagi-pagi seperti ini. kalau saja aku tidak mendapatkan tugas piket kelas,mungkin jam segini aku masih bermalas-malasan di apartemenku. Yaah, aku tinggal sendiri di Seoul,karena keluargaku berada di Busan.

Suasana Bis yang biasa aku tumpangi juga masih sangat sepi. Hanya ada aku, ajjeossi supir bus, dan juga namja yang tadi berlari-lari mengejar bis ini. haah untuk apa dia berlari seperti itu? Padahalkan ini masih pagi. Kalau aku jadi dia, mana mau aku berlari seperti itu. Lebih baik menunggu bis selanjutnya saja.

.

.

.

"hey, Sehun-ah.. tumben kau datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Kai padaku.

"kau tahu sendiri kan. Kau sendiri kenapa datang sepagi ini?" tanyaku balik.

"Kyungsoo hyung mengajakku hari ini. jadi mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya." Ucap ternyata namja sok keren ini takut dengan ukenya sendiri yang jauh lebih kecil darinya.

"kenapa kau menurutinya? Itu sungguh bukan kai yang kukenal. Rela bangun pagi hanya untuk ini." ledekku.

"ya! Kau tahu aku sungguh tidak bisa melawan keinginannya. Lebih baik aku melawan keinginan eommaku dari pada Soo Baby. Huh." Gerutunya. Sedang asiknya mengobrol tiba-tiba-

BRUK~

"aww~" ringisku. Aku tersungkur karena sesorang menabrakku cukup keras.

"mianhae, jeongmhal mianhae.." ucap orang yang menabrakku seraya membungkuk. Dengan cepat aku berdiri dibantu oleh Kai.

"gwaenchana? Tanya Kai padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan menanggapinya.

"mianhae,." Ucapnya lagi seraya membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"gwaenchana. Aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku seraya membowkan tubuhku.

"a-aku permisi dulu." Ucapnya seraya berlari dan menghilang dibalik dinding.

'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Tapi dimana?' batinku.

**Sehun Pov End**

.

.

.

**Author Pov**

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dari 20 menit yang lalu. Terlihat namja tampan berkulit susu tengah melamun. Namja tersebut tak menghiraukan song saeng nim yang tengah menerangkan sesuatu di papan tulis. Entahlah, dari tadi namja tampan ini terus saja melamun. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"ya! Sehun-ah!" tiba-tiba Kai menepuk pundak Sehun dan mengagetkan Sehun. Namja tampan itu terlonjak kaget.

"Yak! Kkamjong! Bisakah kau tidak mengagetkanku eoh?" saja Sehun tidak langsung berteriak mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Sedangkan Kai hanya tersenyum gaje melihat temannya yang satu ini.

"ya, salah sendiri melamun disiang bolong. Perasaan dari tadi pagi ku perhatikan kau menjadi sering melamun. Hati-hati Sehun-ah, kau bisa kerasukan nanti. Hihihi." Ledek Kai seraya menirukan gaya hantu wanita berambut panjang itu.

Sehun menatap horror Kai. "hentikan itu Kamjong. Itu tidak lucu." Ucap Sehun dingin.

"apa yang kau fikirkan?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"tidak ada." Jawab Sehun datar.

"ya! Ya! Ya! Berhenti berceloteh Oh Sehun, Kim Jong In." seru sang Song saeng nim.

Sudah 1 jam pelajaran berlangsung. Sehun masih tetap berfikir siapa namja yang menabraknya tadi pagi. 'sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?' batin Sehun. Namja tampan itu berfikir sejenak dan kemudian ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi saat di bus.

"majja." Gumam Sehun.

"apa?" Tanya Kai yang rupanya mendengar gumaman namja disampingnya.

"ani." Lagi-lagi namja tampan itu menjawab pertanyaan Kai dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Kai hanya mendengus sebal.

.

.

Pelajaran Choi songsaengnim sungguh sangat membosankan. Sehun menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan pulpen, dan matanya menatap keluar jendela. Sepertinya aktifitas diluar lebih menarik dari pada mendengarkan songsaengnim yang berceloteh tidak jelas itu. Kai? Jangan ditanya. Jika ia bosan maka ia akan tertidur atau tidak bersms ria dengan sang namjachingu.

Mata Sehun tertuju pada segerombol orang yang tengah bermain basket. Sehun memincingkan matanya menatap seseorang yang dengan lihainya memainkan bola besar itu. Mendribblenya menghindari lawan dan memasukkan bola kedalam ring. Dialah namja berambut caramel yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikirannya.

Puk

Sepotong kapur tulis sukses mendarat dikepalanya.

"aww.." ringis Sehun Seraya mengusap kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran lemparan kapur tulis. Sehun mendapati Choi songsaengnim tengah menatapnya tajam seraya berkacak pinggang.

"apa yang kau lihat dibawah sana Oh Sehun?" Tanya Choi songsaengnim dengan suaranya yang bisa dibilang cukup mengerikan.

"ti-tidak ada songsaengnim." Ucap Sehun seraya kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah papan tulis.

.

.

"Sehun-ah, kajja kita kekantin." ajak Kai pada Sehun yang masih membereskan buku-bukunya.

"tapi kau yang mentraktirku kali ini Kkamjong." Ucap Sehun seraya menaik turunkan alisnya.

"hei, mana bisa begitu." Tolak Kai. Namja tampan itu tidak terima jika ia harus mentraktir namja evil dihadapannya. Bisa-bisa dompetnya kering. Dan bagaimana untuk kencannya nanti dengan Soo Baby nya?

"ayolah Kkamjong." Sehun tidak menyerah begitu saja. Ia mulai memamerkan aegyeo nya yang membuat Kai bergidik ngeri melihat aegyeo Sehun yang menurutnya sangat aneh itu.

"yak! Hentikan aegyeo menjijikan itu." Teriak Kai.

"ayolah Kkamjong, kau kan baik. Ne." namja tampan itu terus mencoba merayu Kai.

"aigoo, arasseo, arasseo. Dan hentikan sikapmu itu. Sungguh menjijikan." Ucap Kai kesal. Sedangkan Sehun bersorak gembira karena hari ini ia mendapat makanan gratis lagi.

Kedua namja tampan itu mulai memasuki kantin. Seluruh siswa yang ada dikantin memperhatikan setiap gerakan dari dua namja tampan tersebut, namun lebih kepada Sehun. Karena sebagian penghuni kantin adalah fanboy dan fangirls nya Sehun. Bahkan tak sedikit siswa siswi yang berteriak histeris.

"Jong in-ah, di sini." Panggil namja mungil berwajah cantik dan bermata bulat pada Kai agar mendekat kearahnya.

Secepat kilat Kai berlari dan duduk disamping namja cantik yang memanggilnya tadi. Sedangkan Sehun memilih tempat dihadapan mereka berdua.

"Soo baby, si evil ini memerasku lagi." Manja Kai pada Kyungsoo, namjachingunya. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas melihat tingkah manja Kai.

"tak apa Kai. Aku senang kau bisa memberi pada orang lain." Ucap Kyungsoo lembut. Kai hanya mempoutkan bibrnya, sedangkan sehun meledeknya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sehun-ah, kau yang pesankan makanan untuk kami. Ppalli. Aku lapar." Titah Kai.

"ya! Kenapa harus aku? Kau kan punya kaki." Tolak Sehun.

"kalau kau tidak mau aku tidak akan mentraktirmu." Ancam Kai.

"ck,arasseo." Dengan malas Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk memesan makanan.

..

"Sehun-ah." Panggil seorang namja yang sangat Sehun kenal.

"Suho hyung?"

"kau memesan apa hari ini?" Tanya namja yang dipanggil Suho itu.

"seperti biasa hyung. Tumben aku melihatmu dikantin. Biasanya kau lebih suka makan dikelas hyung." Ucap Sehun.

"aku hanya sedang ingin. Ah itu dia pesananku. Aku duluan ne, teman-temanku sudah menungguku. Bye Sehunnie." Namja tampan itu berlalu meninggalkan Sehun.

..

"makanan datang!" seru Sehun dengan beberapa jenis makanan ditangannya.

"selamat makan.." seru Kai semangat. Dengan lahap ia memasukan makanan kemulutnya. Ck, kau sudah seperti tidak makan selama berhari-hari Kai.

"hey yo!" seru Baekyeol kompak yang sukses membuat 3 pasang mata itu terkejut.

"ya! Hyung, kalian ini mengagetkan saja." Dengus Kyungsoo kesal. Sedangkan Kai hampir saja namja itu tersedak makanan.

"Ya! Bagaimana jika aku mati tersedak eoh?" gerutu Kai. Sedangkan Baekyeol hanya terkekeh melihat saengnya itu.

**Sehun Pov**

"hey yo!" seru duo rusuh alias Bakyeol seraya menepuk punggung kami bertiga. Untung saja aku sedang tidak memakan makananku, jadi aku tidak bernasib seperti si Kkamjong yang hampir saja tersedak. Baekhyun hyung dan Chanyeol hyung itu satu tingkat diatas kami. Tapi sikap mereka itu sangat kekanakan. Ckk, aneh sekali.

"ya! Sehun-ah apa kau masih tetap pada komitmen konyolmu itu?" Tanya Chanyeol hyung. Aku menghentikan aktifitasku menyeruput bubble teaku dan menatapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mantap menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol hyung.

"aku tidak percaya ini, pasti cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan jatuh cinta, entah pada siapa itu. Aku berani bertaruh untuk ini." Ucap Chanyeol hyung serius seraya mencomot kentang goreng dipiringku.

"aku setuju dengan mu hyung." Hey apa-apaan ini. Mereka pikir aku ini adalah barang yang bisa dijadikan barang taruhan seenaknya? Sungguh menyebalkan mereka. Terlebih lagi si Kkamjong jelek yang seenaknya ikut-ikutan. Huh.

Aku kembali memainkan sedotan dalam gelasku, dan sesekali menyeruput minumanku. Sungguh aku ingin muntah rasanya melihat Kaisoo dan Baekyeol yang sedang berlovey dovey ria dihadapanku. Cih, mereka kira aku akan iri dengan apa yang mereka lakukan? ITU SALAH BESAR KALIAN TAHU?

Tak sengaja mataku menatap segerombolan namja yang sedang bercanda ria tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami. Mataku tertuju pada seseorang diantara mereka. Namja berambut caramel yang menabrakku tadi pagi.

Tatapanku beralih pada namja yang cukup aku kenal. Suho hyung.'jadi dia adalah teman dari Suho hyung ya?' batinku. Kupandangi lagi namja pirang itu. Tak kusangka ia memalingkan wajahnya kearahku. Sesaat mata kami bertemu. Namja itu menyunggingkan senyumnya padaku. Dengan cepat aku segera menundukkan wajahku dan kembali memainkan sedotan yang masih bertengger manis didalam gelasku.

'sial aku tertangkap basah.' Batinku.

"ya, Sehun-ah, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Kai seraya memalingkan pandangannya kerarah segerombol namja yang sedari tadi kutatap.

"ya, diam-diam kau memperhatikan Suho hyung ya?' goda Kai padaku.

"ani" jawabku datar. Karena aku memang tidak sedang memperhatikan Suho hyung.

"hyung, namja itu siapa?" tanyaku pada Baekyeol hyung seraya menatap namja pirang yang tengah bercanda ria dengan Suho hyung dan juga teman-temannya.

"kenapa Hunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun hyung padaku.

"ani, hanya saja aku baru melihatnya sekarang. Apa dia itu murid baru di kelasnya Suho hyung?" tanyaku.

"ani, dia bukan murid baru. Namanya Luhan, Xi Luhan. Dia baru pulang kemarin dari Jepang karena pertukaran pelajar selama 6 bulan. Dia itu namja yang sangat pintar, selain itu wajahnya juga sangat cantik. Makanya dia dipilih untuk mewakili sekolah kita." Ucap Baekhyun hyung panjang lebar yang di diangguki setuju oleh Chanyeol hyung. Aku kembali menatap namja itu. 'cantik, benar-benar cantik.'

"ya, Sehun-ah, jangan bilang kau cemburu karena dia dekat dengan Suho hyung. Atau… kau menyukainya?" telusur Kyungsoo hyung yang sukses membuatku menyemburkan minuman yang ada dimulutku kearah Kai. Karena dia yang berada didepanku.

Kai menatapku horror. " Jong In-ah, gwaenchana?" Tanya Kyungsoo hyung seraya membersihkan wajah Kai yang basah dengan tisu.

"YA! OH SEHUN APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU LAKUKAN?!"

TBC

Fiuh akhirnya Chap 1 selesai juga. Lagi banyak project FF tapi bingung mau publish yang mana dulu. Yang ini aja deh dulu.

Moga readersnim suka ama cerita FF yang gaje ini.

Jangan lupa RCLnya ne..^_*# winkbarengHunhan

~Nida~


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : My First Love Part 2

Author : Park Nida

Cast : Hunhan

Others : Baekyeol, Kaisoo, Taoris, Sulay

Genre : Romance (maybe), school life

rate : T

Length : 2 of 3

Desclaimer : Cast hanya milik tuhan YME, diri sendiri, ortu, dan SM Ent.

Summary : "aku, Oh Sehun, dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta."

**WARNING! This Is Fanfic YAOI,BOYS LOVE! GAJE,ABAL, TYPO BERTEBARAN, ALUR BERANTAKAN!**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**NO BASH,NO COPAS!**

a/n: annyeong, Nida bawa FF baru nih. Ini idenya murni dari otak labil nida,, gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba aja muncul ide bikin ff kayak begini. Harapan terbesar nida semoga readersdeul pada suka sama FF yang gajenya selangit ini. Mian kalau masih banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

segitu aja bacotnya..

Happy reading

..

..

..

Sehun pov

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri jalan kota metropolitan ini. Xi Luhan. Hanya nama itu yang sedari tadi terngiang-ngiang ditelingaku. 'Nama yang cantik'. Aish apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau memikirkan namja itu?" aish pabbo.

Aku mempercepat langkah kakiku sebelum aku benar-benar ketinggalan bis menuju kesekolahku. Aku menghentikan langkahku setelah kakiku menapak di halte tempat biasa aku menunggu bisku. Disini sangat ramai. Ini memang hari kerja,dan sudah pasti setiap bus akan penuh oleh pegawai dan pelajar.

Kenapa mereka membeli mobil pribadi jika tidak digunakan? Padahal rata-rata orang dikorea memiliki kendaraan pribadi. Jika seandainya mereka menggunakan mobil pribadi, mereka tidak perlu berdesak-desakan, dan mengantri seperti ini untuk mencapai tempat tujuan mereka. Mungkin Karena untuk mengurangi polusi udara, dan juga mengurangi tingkat kemacetan di jalan-jalan tol.

Huft~ aku hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat lagi-lagi tidak ada kursi kosong yang tersedia. dan alhasil aku harus berdiri. Ck menyebalkan.

"silahkan duduk ajjeomma." Suara seorang namja menarik perhatianku.

"gamsahamnida." Namja itu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Xi Luhan sunbaeku. Namja itu tersenyum pada ajjeomma yang ditolongnya tadi dan membiarkan wanita itu duduk di tempatnya. Senyumnya yang indah menambah kesan cantik pada parasnya.

Suasana bus yang penuh dan juga sempit membuat sebagian penumpang saling dorong. Ugh menyebalakan.

"hey anak muda bisakah kau minggir sedikit?" dasar ajjeossi menyebalkan. Tak tahukah dia ini sudah sangat sempit.

Aish kenapa mereka mendorongku seenaknya? Namun ada untungnya juga ajjeosssi menyebalkan itu menyuruhku bergeser. See? Saat ini, dihadapanku berdiri seorang namja yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Jarak antara kami sangat dekat. tiba-tiba bus yang kami tumpangi berhenti mendadak membuat beberapa orang terdorong kedepan termasuk kami. Aku – dan namja cantik didepanku ini. Luhan hyung hampir saja tersungkur kedepan namun tanganku refleks menarik lengan pinggang rampingnya hingga saat ini ia berada dalam pelukkanku.

Deg

Jantungku. Ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa jantungku berdebar tak karuan? Apa ini? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Dengan segera ia membenarkan posisinya.

"xie xie." Ucapnya padaku seraya tersenyum. Demi apapun aku berani bersumpah ini adalah senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Lagi. Jantungku berdetak tak normal. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain, berharap aku tidak mati karena jantungku yang berdetak tak normal.

Sehun Pov End

"jogyo." Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara yang begitu lembut memanggilnya. "yang tadi, terima kasih atas bantuamu. Namaku Xi Luhan." Ucap namja cantik tersebut seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sehun mengangguk pelan seraya membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Oh Sehun imnida." Luhan tersenyum begitu Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "arasseo, sampai bertemu lagi Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan seraya berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri mematung.

Xi Luhan adalah namja asal China yang sekarang ini menetap di negeri ginseng Korea. Namja cantik bertubuh mungil tersebut merupakan siswa tingkah akhir Senior high school. Selain cantik, Luhan juga merupakan namja yang pintar dan juga ramah terhadap semua orang. Karena itu, namja cantik ini banyak dikagumi oleh sebagian besar penghuni sekolahnya. Tak sedikit siswa namja dan juga yeoja yang ingin menjadi kekasih seorang Xi Luhan. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan belum berpihak pada mereka.

**oo00oo**

"gege, ayo kita makan. Aku lapar." Rengek namja imut kepada namja tinggi yang tengah berkutat dengan buku bacaannya. Kris – namja tampan tersebut menutup buku bacaannya dan menatap sang kekasih lekat.

"kau ingin makan apa heum?" Tanya Kris seraya mencubit pipi chubby namja panda tersebut.

"terserah gege saja. Apapun itu asalkan dengan gege pasti akan sangat enak." Ucap Tao – namja panda tersebut seraya bergelayut manja dilengan kekar sang kekasih.

"benarkah? Arasseo, kajja sebelum my baby panda ini kelaparan." Ucap Kris seraya menarik lembut lengan Tao menuju kantin.

Kris dan Zitao adalah sepasang kekasih yang banyak difavouritekan oleh kalangan siswa siswi di sekolah tersebut. Kris seorang yang biasa disebut-sebut bintangnya sekolah, kapten basket sekolah adalah siswa yang tampan,tinggi, berkarisma yang kini duduk dibangku akhir Senior high school. Sedangkan kekasihnya, Huang ZiTao adalah namja imut penyuka panda yang juga ahli wushu adalah siswa yang saat ini duduk ditingkat 1 Senior high school. Tingkah Tao yang manja kerap kali membuat para penggemar Kris – atau mungkin penggemar mereka – histeris. Bahkan tak sedikit siswa namja yang ingin mendapatkan uke seimut Zitao.

Kris dan Tao memasuki kantin dengan tangan mereka yang bertautan. Hal itu membuat para penggemar mereka histeris dan juga tatapan kesal dari sahabat Kris.

"ya! kalian berdua jangan mengumbar kemesraan disekolah. Itu sangat memalukan." Seru Luhan saat melihat Kris dan Tao berjalan kearah mereka.

"bilang saja jika kau iri Xiao Lu." Ejek Kris. sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bolamatanya malas. "kau mau pesan apa baby?" Tanya Kris seraya mendudukan dirinya disamping Suho.

"aku mau.." Tao berfikir sejenak seraya menaruh telunjuknya dipipi itu sontak membuat Luhan yang duduk disamping Tao mencubit pipinya gemas.

"ouch sakit ge." Ucap Tao seraya mengelus pipinya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Luhan.

"Ya! jangan mencubit baby ku seperti itu. Hanya aku yang boleh melakukannya." Ucap Kris seraya menatap tajam Luhan yang kini malah asik dengan bubble teanya.

"jadi kau mau pesan apa Taozi?" Tanya Lay seraya mengusap pipi namja imut yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Tao pesan cake saja eomma." Ucapnya riang.

"arasseo. Gege akan pesankan untukmu. Tunggu sebentar ne." ucap Kris seraya berlalu.

**00oo00**

"Sehun-ah, kau tahu? Suho hyung sudah berpacaran dengan Lay hyung." Ricuh Kai seraya duduk disamping Kyungsoo. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kantin sekolah.

"aku tahu." Jawab Sehun datar.

"jinjja? Ahh kau harus sabar ne. " ucap Kai seraya mencomot kentang goreng dipiring Sehun.

Plak

"ini milikku Kkamjong." Dengus Sehun kesal. Sedangkan sang tersangka menggedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kai benar Sehun-ah, kau harus sabar. Aku turut prihatin dengan keadaanmu." Ucap Baekhyun mendramatisir.

"biasa saja." Sehun menatap datar Baekhyun.

Sehun melipat tangannya didepan dada. Tak sengaja tatapannya mengarah pada segerombol namja yang tengah bercengkrama. Ani, bukan segerombol tepatnya hanya seorang namja yang menjadi titik fokusnya saat ini. Namja cantik bertubuh mungil yang kini tengah tersenyum pada namja panda disampingnya. Tak terasa wajah Sehun merona.

Sehun menatap lekat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang sangat indah menurutnya. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan. Namja tampan itu terhanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri tentang namja bernama Xi Luhan tersebut.

'kenapa begitu? Kenapa hanya karena melihatnya tersenyum pun jantungku suda ingin melompat?' batin Sehun.

SKIP TIME

Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Rasa lelah menghampiri tubuhnya karena berlatih dance hari ini. Sungguh sangat menguras tenaga.

"Xi Luhan." Gumamnya. Namja tampan itu memejamkan matanya perlahan. Terbayang senyum manis milik Luhan dibenaknya. Dengan cepat Sehun membuka matanya.

"aish kenapa wajah dan senyumnya muncul dikepalaku?" gumam Sehun frustasi. Dibenamkannya lebih dalam kepalanya kedalam bantal berharap bayangan dan senyum Luhan tidak lagi muncul dibenaknya.

Semenjak saat itu Sehun diam-diam selalu memperhatikan Luhan. Selalu memperhatikan saat berada dikantin, saat berolahraga bersama temannya, dan masih banyak lagi. Tak jarang Sehun pulang terlambat karena menunggu Luhan untuk pulang bersama – meskipun Sehun cenderung lebih cocok dikatakan seperti seorang penguntit.

"Sehun-ah." Seru Kai dan Chanyeol serempak seraya merangkul bahu Sehun yang kini tengah melamun dibawah pohon maple disamping lapangan basket. Sehun berdecak sebal karena dua sahabatnya ini mengganggu aktifitasnya. Meskipun hanya melamun seraya mendengar music dan memandang sosok namja manis diseberang lapangan basket sana.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran seraya mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, begitu juga dengan Kai.

"apa kau masih belum bisa jatuh cinta Sehun-ah? Sudahlah lupakan saja komitmen konyolmu itu. Kau selalu saja melamun. Entah apa yang kau fikirkan." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Menutup matanya sejenak menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah tampannya.

Sehun masih tetap menatap namja yang kini tengah bercengkrama denga teman-temannya. Menatap namja berparas cantik itu entah kenapa membuat dadanya bergemuruh.

Deg

Sehun terpaku saat sosok cantik itu menatapnya dan juga memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dengan cepat Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia sedikit merutuki dirinya yang tertangkap basah tengah menatapnya. 'aish Sehun ppabo.' Gumamnya seraya memukul kecil kepalanya.

Chanyeol dan Kai menatap heran namja dihadapannya. 'ada apa dengan maknae ini? Apa dia mendadak gila?' begitulah pemikiran mereka berdua ketika melihat gelagat aneh Sehun.

"ya! wae geure?" Tanya Kai. Namun tak ada jawaban dari namja yang kini tengah mencoba mencuri-curi untuk menatap sosok yang menjadi perhatiannya selama ini. Kai dan Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Detik berikutnya ide jail terbesit dibenak mereka berdua.

"ah, jadi dia namja yang membuat uri Sehunnie jadi namja yang suka melamun." Ucap Kai mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya seraya menopang dagunya dengan jarinya.

"seleramu bagus juga Sehun-ah. Apa kau menyukainya?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda.

"a-ania. Si-siapa yang menyukai siapa?" Tanya Sehun gelagapan. hal itu justru mengundang gelak tawa untuk Kai dan Chanyeol.

"haha sepertinya uri Sehunnie sedang jatuh cinta." Goda Kai seraya mencolek dagu Sehun.

"ah sepertinya kau sedikit beruntung karena kudengar dia masih single." Chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda si maknae yang kini tengah blushing parah.

"ya! berhenti menggodaku ppabo." Ucap Sehun kesal seraya memukul kepala kedua sahabatnya itu.

"hanya ingin memastikan jika kau memang menyukainya. Apa kau merasakan ada hal aneh saat menatapnya? Atau saat kalian bertatapan?"Tanya Kai dan dengan bodohnya Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"apa jantungmu selalu berdetak tak karuan saat bertemu dengannya, atau bahkan hanya mendengar namanya saja?" lagi-lagi Sehun mengangguk.

"gotcha! Kau memang sedang jatuh cinta Sehun-ah. Dan itu pada Luhan hyung." Pekik Chanyeol senang seraya menepuk pelan lengan Sehun.

"apa seperti itu?" Tanya Sehun tak yakin.

"eum. Saat aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo hyung aku juga merasakan hal yang sama denganmu Sehun-ah." Ucap Kai.

"tenang akan membantumu untuk mendapatnkannya Sehun-ah." Ucap Chanyeol yang diangguki setuju oleh Kai.

**00oo00**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 04.30 KST. Sehun berjalan seorang diri seraya bersenandung kecil. Suasana begitu sepi saat ini mengingat ini sudah sangat sore untuk pulang. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang tersisa disekolah ini. Beberapa anggota osis dan juga siswa dari club sepak bola yang masih berada dalam lingkungan sekolah.

"Sehun-ah!" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Saat ia menemukan sumber suara tersebut sebuah bola basket melayang kearahnya.

Hap. Sehun menangkap bola itu dengan sempurna.

"mau menemaniku bermain?" tawar namja diseberang sana. Sehun menatap bola ditangannya dan juga namja dihadapannya bergantian. Jujur jantungnya sedang dalam keadaan tidak baik saat ini. Bukan. Bukan karena Sehun sakit atau apa. Hanya saja penyebab 'penyakit jantungya' kambuh sedang berdiri dihadapannya saat ini. Menawarkan Sehun untuk menemaninya bermain dan itu berarti mereka akan berada pada jarak yang dekat. Terlebih lagi ditempat ini sangat sepi. Jadi itu artinya ia hanya berdua dengan Luhan. BERDUA.

Namja itu Luhan, menatap Sehun bingung karena Sehun tak kunjung meresponnya. "baiklah. Aku setuju." Ucap Sehun akhirnya. Dilepasnya jas sekolahnya menyisakan kemeja putih yang ia gulung sampai siku dan juga tas yang sedari tadi bertengger dibahunya.

Sehun mulai mendribble bola basket ditangannya dan berjalan melewati Luhan. Meskipun tubuh Luhan mungil, namun kemampuannya bermain basket sangat hebat. Karena ahli dalam permainan itulah Luhan dapat dengan mudahnya merebut bola ditangan Sehun dan berhasil mencetak angka. Setelah cukup lama mereka terlarut dalam permainan mereka, Luhan dan Sehun menghentikan permainan mereka.

"ini." Luhan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral pada Sehun yang terkapar ditengah lapangan. Dadanya berdesir saat tangan mereka tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Sehun mendongkakkan wajahnya menatap Luhan yang tengah meneguk minumannya. Wajahnya memanas melihat wajah cantik namja disampingnya.

'aku tidak menyukainya, ya aku tidak menyukainya.' Batin Sehun seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"gwaenchana?" suara lembut Xi Luhan menyapa indra mendengaran Sehun lagi.

"a-ah n-ne nan gwaenchana." Jawab Sehun gugup. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan minumnya.

"gomawo sudah menemaniku bermain Sehun-ah. Permainanmu sangat bagus." Ucap Luhan seraya memamerkan senyum manisnya pada Sehun.

"ne, kau sungguh hebat sunbae." Luhan terasenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"tak perlu se-formal itu padaku. Panggil saja aku hyung. Luhan hyung." Ucap Luhan seraya membereskan tasnya. "jja, aku pulang duluan Sehun-ah. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menatap punggung Luhan yang perlahan mulai menjauh.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya keatas tempat tidurnya. Mata sipitnya menatap lekat langit-langit kamarnya. Dipejamkannya matanya dan tiba-tiba wajah cantik Luhan saat tersenyum muncul dibenaknya. Sehun membuka matanya dan entah kenapa dadanya bergemuruh saat bayangan wajah Luhan muncul dibenaknya. Sesaat ia mencerna perkataan Chanyeol dan Kai di sekolah tadi. Tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dadanya yang bergemuruh.

"apa benar aku jatuh cinta pada Luhan hyung? kenapa dia itu begitu manis dan cantik? Apa benar dia seorang namja? Atau dia itu seorang yeoja yang terjebak didalam tubuh seorang namja? Ah molla. Aku benar-benar gila. Namja itu benar-benar membuatku gila."

TBC

RCL don't forget

~Nida~


End file.
